Chapter 33
is the 33rd chapter of the manga and the fourth chapter of the Hill of Doom Arc. After burying the dead gang members Koko's Squad returns to their hotel, where Dominique's crew launches their attack. Liliane and Grégoire are foiled allowing Koko Hekmatyar to escape with Ugo, resulting in them being chased by Dominique. Title page Lehm and Koko Hekmatyar with the rest of the squad burying the dead gang members in the background. Summary Grégoire receives a call from Dominique informing him and Liliane that they are on. She is excited and asks Grégoire his opinion on what she should wear. Back near the airport Koko Hekmatyar and Lehm are standing by while the rest of the squad buries the slain gang members. Lehm mentions that the boss should always be smiling as she had promised someone, although Koko replies that one cannot keep every promise. R wonders what has gotten into Koko but Lutz thinks she is normal. R however disagrees as all of the gang members were wiped out. Lutz however defends the decision to take them out as they would have been stuck with the and would have to sell it. They would also have been attacked themselves if they had refused. Koko confides in Lehm that she started to see a change in Valmet and had Jonah follow her in the event that she would leave. Lehm however had not noticed anything unusual. Koko then admits that Valmet is more than a bodyguard to her. She has spent more time with her than her own family and sees her as a sister, teacher, and more. Lehm breaks in that Koko needs to keep such thoughts to herself since the soldiers like him question those sorts of things, such as whether their boss is worth dying for and how important they are. If the boss offers the answers it could lead to a loss in focus and thus sometimes acting insensitive is part of her job. Koko then gathers everyone else and they return to the hotel. Back in her hotel room Koko has a glass of wine before going to take a shower as Lutz and Tojo prepare to go on patrol. At that moment Grégoire severs a power cable, cutting power to the hotel. Lutz and Tojo immediately realise that something is up as Liliane races down the hallway to carry out her part of the plan, causing a diversion while Grégoire takes out Ugo within two minutes. She closes on Lutz and leaps over him, dodging his shot and sticking him in the butt with a bayonet mounted to her shotgun. Lutz is infuriated that another kid has got him in the butt again but quickly pushes Tojo down as Liliane fires. Tojo returns fire as Liliane retreats down the hallway. Koko demands to know how many there are and is told to stay in her room. She has everyone else sound off but Ugo and Lehm do not respond. In their room, Grégoire has knocked Lehm out and is attempting to slice Ugo's throat with his bolt cutters as the latter tries to hold them back. Lehm revives and smashes a chair over Grégoire's head before emptying his pistol into his back. However the shots are blocked by Grégoire's body armour and he turns on Lehm. Ugo takes advantage of the reprieve to seize Grégoire and slam him through the wall into Koko's room. Grégoire realises that their two minutes are up as Ugo begins pounding him while Lehm tells him to take Koko and flee. Liliane also senses that their time is up and calls for Grégoire outside Koko's room. She hears this and opens the door, pushing Liliane back. Liliane tries to storm into the room but Koko throws herself at the door, slamming it into Liliane and stunning her. After striking an action poses which surprises everyone else, she and Ugo flee in the Volkswagen Touareg. They burst out of the parking garage right in front of Dominique as he is about to go in and he begins to chase them. Ugo asks if they should head to the safe house but Koko has him continue on the highway to as it is likely compromised. She then arms herself with Ugo's Desert Eagle. Anime and manga differences Episode 11 *Liliane is inverted on the couch when they get word from Dominique and her and Grégoire's respective positions are reversed. He is shown picking up his bolt cutters. *The burial is shown in more detail. Koko is standing back to back with Lehm when she admits that she had Jonah follow Valmet. The perspective of Koko gathering the rest of the squad to return is changed. *Koko is shown dropping her skirt in the shower. *Grégoire is also shown when Liliane recalls Dominique's instructions. Episode 12 *Ugo's flashback from the next chapter is moved to occur in the midst of Grégoire's attempt to kill him. *It is more clear that Lehm smashes a chair over Grégoire. *Koko hears Liliane outside her room from a different angle. She is shown charging the door. Trivia *Lehm's mention of a promise that Koko made to always smile is the first reference to Echo. Category:Volume 6 33